True Feeling
by Janie Phuong
Summary: Sakura had to marry in the age of 18, will she choose Naruto, a poor guy, or Sasuke, a noble ?
1. Chapter 1

**TRUE FEELING**

Rate : K

Characters : belong to Kishi-senpai

Summary : Sakura, the princess of Konoha Kingdom, came to the nobility ! Will she choose Naruto, a poor guy, or Sasuke, a noble ? *SasuSakuNaru*

Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of Naruto (but I want to)

_Chapter 1 : The meetings_

"What ? Marry ? But big brother, don't you think it's too soon for me ? I'm only eighteen, I still have a lot of things I want to do !" Sakura, the princess of Konoha Kingdom, said to her brother Itachi, the king of the kingdom.

"Eighteen is the nobility of a princess !" Itachi said.

"But I don't care about it !" Sakura shouted "I will marry when I meet the one I truly love !" then she left, Itachi sighed.

Konoha was a magic kingdom, everyone lived here had magic. It was the only magic kingdom at the time, so the life here was very peaceful. At that time, the king was Itachi Konoha and the princess was Sakura Konoha. Their parents are both death so Itachi had to take care of his sister since he was seventeen.

Back to our princess, she was staying with her best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Haiz, my brother wants me to marry !" Sakura lamented

"What ? With who ?" Ino said loudly.

"I don't know, but I don't want to marry !" Sakura answered.

Then they kept silent for a while. Then Sakura said "Maybe I should go hit some air for a while !"

Sakura walked slowly on the street, of course everyone knowed she was a princess. Suddenly, a man ran to her, made her fell, steal the jewelry and ran away. Sakura chased him immediately, but he was too fast. Then the man threw the magic knives to Sakura, one of the knives made her injured at her foot.

"STOP ! I WARN YOU !" Sakura shouted, but he still ran. Suddenly, a light rope appeared, tied the man. The rope was from a man with blonde hair. He came to the thief immediately and took the jewelry, then he brought it to Sakura "Here's your thing, princess !".

"Ah, thank you !" she tried to stand up, but the wound was painful.

"It seems like you can't stand by yourself, may I escort you to the palace ?" the man asked.

"Ah, no, I can handle it !" Sakura said "Thanks anyway !"

"Sakura-hime !" Hinata shouted while she was running to Sakura with Ino.

"Hinata, Ino !" She called "My friends are here, so you can go now !"

"Make sure that you will be ok !" The man said.

"Wait, may I have your name ?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki !" The man answered.

"Thanks for all the things you have done for me, Uzumaki-san !" Sakura said.

"That's what I have to do, dear hireness (I'm not sure it's right or not) !" then he left.

Ino and Hinata was there right after Naruto left. They healed Sakura's wound immediately.

"No, you guys don't need to do this !" Sakura said.

"Of course we do, princess !" Ino responded.

"Don't call me like that, I'm your friend !" Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, you have to go back to the palace, or the king will be angry with us !" Hinata cut in.

Then Ino and Hinata brought Sakura back to the palace. Sakura didn't know that she had dropped a bracelet and there was another man had been there, a man in raven hair. When the girls all left, he came out and picked up the bracelet.

***o0o***

"What have you done ?" Itachi was very surprised with the wound "What's with your foot ?"

"Ah, it's just…" Sakura was confused "…I just…fell accidentally…"

"Don't lie to me, I know it has magic in the wound !" Itachi said angrily "Who did this to you !"

"Oh drop it brother ! I'm still ok !" Sakura smiled, tried to cheer her brother up.

"Ok, this is the first and the last, if it happens again, I won't forgive both you and…the one does it !" Itachi sighed.

"Alright alright alright !" Sakura said.

"His majesty, general Uchiha is waiting for you outside !" A soldier said.

"Oh, tell him I'll be there in a minute !" Itachi said.

"Hai !" Then the soldier left.

Itachi came outside and met general Uchiha.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, your majesty !" General Uchiha said.

"Not at all ! So what do you want to say with me ?" Itachi asked.

"I have something belongs to the princess, may I return it to her ?" General answered.

"Ok, I'll call her out !" Itachi surprised, then he ordered a soldier to call Sakura.

A while later, Sakura came in. She walked hard with the convoy.

"What's up, brother ?" She asked.

General Uchiha bowed when he saw Sakura. "General Uchiha has something to return to you !" Itachi explained.

Sakura turned to see general. He had raven hair and raven outfit, and most of all, he was very handsome.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, her majesty !" General introduced.

"Ohh, hi !" Sakura was very shy "So…what's the thing that you said it's mine ?"

Sasuke took the bracelet and gave it to Sakura.

"I saw everything this morning, I realized that you had dropped it so I want to return it to you !" He said gently, he made Sakura felt so warm.

"Oh…thank you, I didn't know that !" Sakura received the bracelet.

"That's all, maybe I should leave now !" Sasuke said, then he bowed to say goodbye to Itachi and Sakura. After that, he left.

At that night, Sakura couldn't sleep, she just thought about the happening in the morning, and Naruto…and Sasuke… just a small thing happened but two men came to her life.

_**P/S place**_

Phew, that's chapter 1, if you like it, please review, new chap will appeared soon ^^ !


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUE FEELING**

Rate : K

Characters : belong to Kishi-senpai

Summary : Sakura, the princess of Konoha Kingdom, came to the nobility ! Will she choose Naruto, a poor guy, or Sasuke, a noble ? *SasuSakuNaru*

Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of Naruto (but I want to)

_Chapter 2 : You can be a King Protecter  
_

A new morning said Hello to Sakura. She woke up, did something that a princess had to do in the morning. Then she had breakfast.

"Brother, can I go out today ?" Sakura asked.

"If I said no, will you stay ?" Itachi continued eating.

"So…?" she said.

"Be smarter, princess !" He came to a servant of Sakura, whispered "You must keep an eye on her !", then he left.

***o0o***

"What ? You want to find the guy who helped you yesterday ?" Ino and Hinata surprised.

"Yah, I have to thank him !" Sakura said calmly.

"Princess, princess, princess, didn't you thank him yesterday ?" Ino said.

"But I just said "Thank you", I haven't done anything to help him !" Sakura replied

"Ok, but what will you do ? You are a PRINCESS, will he let you help him ?" Hinata said.

"That's what I'll do?" Sakura smiled. "I'll see you guys later !" Then she left.

"SAKURA !" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"I'll be fine !" Sakura said.

The princess wandered the street but she couldn't find the man with blonde hair she had met. A while later, she saw a small lake. She ran to it, took some water to wash her hand. Suddenly, she looked at the opposite bank and saw a man was carrying water, he had blonde hair.

"Is that Uzumaki-san ?" Sakura asked loudly.

The man noticed her.

"Princess ?" Naruto was surprised "What are you doing here ?"

"I can't be here ?" She smiled "Kidding ! I just want to do something to thank you for the thing you did yesterday !"

"You don't have to do that, your majesty !" Naruto scratched his head.

"Um, can I ask you something ?" Sakura said.

"Yes, your majesty !" He answered.

"How can I get over there ?" She smiled.

"Oh, my bad !" Then he flew to Sakura's place, he put one of his hand at his back, one on the front and bowed.

"You…don't really need to do that !" Sakura blushed.

"No, that's my obligation !" Then he stood upright. On the hand that he had put at the back, there was a bundle of cherry blossoms. "For you !" He said.

"Oh thank you !" She received the flowers "Um…I have something to tell you ! First, today I'll stay out of the palace, and learn about a normal life ! Second, you will be the one who will teach me !"

"What ?" Naruto surprised "You've got to be kidding me, your majesty !"

"Do not call my "your majesty", "princess" or anything like that, and let me help you just for today !" She cut in.

"Princess ?" Naruto said "Ah… I mean… I can't do this, if the king knows it, I'll…"

"So you don't listen to my order ?" Sakura looked sharp.

"No…but…" Naruto was confused.

"Good, so…what will I do first ?" She smiled "Carrying water ?"

Naruto and Sakura didn't know that there were two people was eavesdropping them, they were Ino and Hinata.

"Az, that's our PRINCESS !" Ino said angrily.

"Calm down Ino, I don't think it will be bad !" Hinata said.

"I have to tell the king about this !" Ino said.

"Are you crazy ?" Hinata spoke in high voice "If you tell the king, Sakura won't be able to go outside of the castle again !"

Back to Naruto, he was very surprised and confused, finally, he said "Ok, but just for today !".

"Sounds great !" Sakura smiled.

"But princess, the water I carry everyday is very heavy, you can't..." Naruto said.

"I'll use magic !" Sakura said calmly.

"I mean it's heavy even when you carry it by magic !" Naruto said.

"I don't care ! Where's your house ?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, I lost !" Naruto smiled "Start with taking the water to the tanks !"

"Yes sir !" Sakura replied.

Naruto pointed his hand to the water, then move the hand slowly to the tanks, the water followed his hand and droped into the tanks.

"Wow, fabulous !" Sakura said "Let me try !"

Sakura did the same thing Naruto had done, but at mid, she fell to control her magic, so the water poured down to her.

"Your majesty !" Naruto was panic "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, I just get wet a bit !" She smiled "It's harder than I thought ! Uzumaki-san, you have to do this everyday ?"

"Just call me Naruto, your majesty ! Of course I have to do this everyday ! I'm an orphan, since I was little, I have to serve the nobles that adopted me !" He said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it !" Sakura was confused.

"That's not your fault, I'm used to it !" He tried to smile a bit.

"You shouldn't live a life like it, you're stronger than you think ! You can be a king protecter !" Sakura said.

"How can it be ?" He whispered.

"I'm not a strong magician but I can tell that you're very strong, by the thing you did yesterday and a minute ago." She looked straight to his eyes.

Naruto said nothing, he avoided Sakura's eyes.

"I'll tell my brother about you !" Sakura said.

"But princess..." Naruto paused.

"You know, I really want to have a friend like you in my palace, Naruto-kun !" Sakura stood up "Ja, I gotta go now, Ino, Hinata, no need to hide, I see you guys !" Then she turned to the place that Ino and Hinata had been hiding.

"Hihi..." They smiled hard.

"Prepare to go ! I'll do what I said !" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Arigato gozaimashita, hime-sama !" Naruto bowed.

He kept his eyes on Sakura, her shadow faded by second, then he blushed, and smiled.

**P/S place**

Thankz for all your reviews, they help me a lot, in this chap, I don't have many ideas so it's a little...bad ^^, anyway, hope you like it !


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUE FEELING**

Rate : K

Characters : belong to Kishi-senpai

Summary : Sakura, the princess of Konoha Kingdom, came to the nobility ! Will she choose Naruto, a poor guy, or Sasuke, a noble ? *SasuSakuNaru*

Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of Naruto (but I want to)

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Fly and Fall_

"Do you know that if anyone wants to be a king protector, he or she must have a test first ? And the next test is in next year !" Itachi said after Sakura explained about Naruto.

"Brother, but he's really good !" Sakura said.

"General Uchiha is good, too !" Itachi said.

"Brother !" She yelled.

"I think you need some rests !" Itachi said "Go back to your place !"

"You…" Sakura grimaced, she knew that she couldn't do anything else, so she left.

On her way back, she met general Uchiha. At that time, she looked at general carefully.

"There's something on my face, your majesty ?" He asked gently.

"Ah…no…" She said "I was just…um…nothing !" She blushed "Where are you going ?"

"I'm going to the library !" He replied.

"Can I…come with you ?" Sakura didn't have anything to do at that time, so reading some books wasn't a bad idea at all.

"How can I refuse ?" He smiled.

On the way to the library, Sakura couldn't say anything, she was confused. Finally, she tried hard to say "Um…thank you…"

"For what, your majesty ?" He was surprised.

"For the bracelet !" She said.

"Oh, it's just a small thing, you don't need to thank me !"

"No, you're worthy to have a thank." Sakura smiled gently.

At the library, general Uchiha took a lot of books about political economy.

"What kind of book do you want, your majesty ?" He asked.

"Um…magic, I really need to learn more about magic !"

Then he looked for magic book on every shelf. A while later, he found one, he took it, and gave it to Sakura.

"That's my favorite, I think you will learn some funny tricks with it !" He smiled.

"Thank you, general Uchiha !" Sakura received it from him.

"Oh, just call me Sasuke !"

"Um…Sasuke-…san !" They smiled together.

Sakura started reading the book, she found a trick named "Taking water by hand", she remembered about Naruto, she smiled. Then she continued reading, and found another great trick, "Fly along with birds".

"It'll be great !" She said happily.

"Fly ? You don't know how to fly ?" Sasuke asked.

"No, my brother doesn't allow me to learn "big" tricks !" She frowned.

"Ok, I'll teach you !"

"Really ?"

"Of course, it's not too hard !"

Then he came outside, took his wand, raised his hand with wand, shaked the wand, then his feet gradually left the ground.

"Wow, I don't think it's hard !" Sakura said, then came to Sasuke's place.

"First, you have to have a wand to do this, your majesty !" Sasuke said "You can borrow mine !" he gave his wand to Sakura.

"Thanks !"

"Then, slowly move your wand up, relax yourself, feel that you're floating." He said gently.

"Keep on it, and shake your wand and say a mantra…Astrea Mentryon Sintos." (sorry Raven !)

"Astrea Mentryon Sintos !" She said slowly.

Then Sakura moved up slowly, increasingly high. She was very happy, shouted loudly "I'm flying !", Sasuke smiled at her, too.

Suddenly, Sakura lost her balance, she fell down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH !" She screamed.

"Hime-sama !"

Sasuke jumped to Sakura, grabbed her and landed.

"Phew, that was close !" He said.

Then Sakura realized that Sasuke held her tight into his arm, Sasuke did, too, he put her on the ground, blushed.

"Um…thank you very much, Sasuke-san !" Sakura's face was like a cherry blossom.

"That's my obligation !" He said quietly.

A while later, Sakura got better, she said.

"It's almost dark, we'd better go back !"

"Yah…let me escort you, your majesty !"

"Um…thanks !" She said.

Another sleepless night of Sakura, she couldn't forget about Naruto, the same as Sasuke, she was wondering if she fell in love with two men.

* * *

**P/S place**

Thanks for the reviews, NaruSaku and SasuSaku will all appeared.


End file.
